xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Brildor
Brildor = Table of Contents = Location Land Common Races Resources Past Present Capital Government Military Of Interest Rumors for Brildor Location Brildor is located in the northeastern corner of the country of DeMekrium. Land Brildor has very little land. It is the union of two city-states: Galadun and Kalriest. The land they have surrounds the cities. It is “the most fertile farmland in the realm,” according to them. Common Races Human, Assorted Resources The country has a great wealth of gems and gold. It seems to be a never-ending supply, and rumors say it is alchemic in nature. There is no real trade with Brildor, though the quality of their merchandise is nearly unsurpassed. The craftsmen in Brildor take great pride in what they do. Whatever their craft is, they are driven to be the very best in it; it becomes their life’s study and devotion. There are no “jack-of-all-trades,” only masters of one trade. Past Brildor began as a much larger country. In their introspective quests for knowledge, they lost interest in their lands and the country shrank to the size it is today. In 406, a great “earthquake” leveled the city-state of Brildor. In this small, but intensely driven country, each member of society became a artisan in his/her trade (wizardry, mathematics, fencing, pottery, basket weaving, etc.). Their attitude towards themselves was extremely egocentric and aloof. This led to their elitist society. It is rumored that Brildorians practice eugenics, allowing only marriages between artisans whose offspring must surpass the previous generation. Much of this quest for perfection is due to the intense competition between the two cities to be the best. The cities were so self centered, that they shut themselves off from the outside world. This led to the Brildor that is today. Present The walls of Brildor have been closed to the outside world since 456. Brildor’s high view of themselves was justified in the past, but now it is uncertain whether it remains to be so. The word “Brildor” has become an adjective in Xaria. Originally it meant “good quality” or “highly skilled”. In recent times, Brildor has become derided and the adjective of Brildor has come to be questionable (meaning garish, foppish etc.). It could be a compliment or an insult depending on context. Travelers from Brildor are extremely rare. There are two kinds of Brildorians that have left the city; those that have left of their own free will and those who have been cast out due to incompatibility. Capital Each city-state believes itself to be the capital of Brildor. Government The city-state of Brildor is ruled by both the King of Galadun and the King of Kalriest. MilitaryBrildor’s military might was impressive over seventy years ago. Since that time they have had no need of troops, so they became obsolete. Now, they have no fear of siege or mercenaries; they simply pay off the attacking force and send them away peacefully. Of Interest Over the Galadun throne room, the Brildorian flag flies yellow over orange. Over the Kalriest throne room, the Brildorian flag flies orange over yellow. Galadun Kalriest